Cosplay
by Dana Keylits
Summary: Reaction to 5x06, Final Frontier. This could be the deleted scene from the end of Final Frontier. A quick, short, playfully sexy one-shot. Feedback both welcome and desired. My goal was to keep it under 1,000 words. I think it comes in around 850. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: The characters and settings do not belong to me, they belong to the great Andrew Marlowe and company.


**Cosplay**

**By Dana Keylits**

"_Castle? Are we gonna make out?" _

He stood behind the closed door for a minute, then cautiously opened it, peeking through the crack before venturing out. She was still there, her elbow propped up on the door frame, blocking his path, and she was still wearing the grotesque Creaver mask.

This was definitely _not_ the cosplay he had in mind!

He slid through the opening in the door and ducked around her, backing his way into the office, his hands splayed out in front of him for protection.

"_M-maybe we should begin with the Nebula-9 marathon," He suggested. _Sitting down hard on the edge of the desk.

She posed in the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other propping her up in the doorframe, her long legs spread apart in a perfect A.

"Isn't this your fantasy, Castle?" Her voice still muffled beneath the latex mask.

He held one hand up, as though shielding his eyes from the sun, blocking his view of the hideous Creaver head. "From the neck down, it is, c'mon Kate you are _ruining_ the fantasy!"

A girlish giggle spilled from beneath the mask and then she reached up with both hands and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor behind her. Her long chestnut hair tumbled seductively around her shoulders, and she slowly approached him, never breaking eye contact, a kittenish grin pasted on her face.

He felt that familiar, eager, stirring in his belly.

"Is this closer to what you had in mind, Castle?" She purred. She placed one finger on his lips while crushing her body into his, her right knee hoisted on top of the desk, her pelvis straddling his left leg. She ran the fingers of her right hand through his hair as he stammered and sputtered and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Mmmmm, yes. Much better, Lieutenant Chloe," He whispered, his right hand caressing her neck and shoulders.

"So, Castle. If we're really going to get into _playing,_ wouldn't it be fair for _both_ of us to wear a costume?" She suggestively raised one eyebrow, cocking her head to the side as she considered him.

He grinned, squinting his eyes, "What did you have in mind? Space cowboy?"

"Uh uhn."

"Captain Kirk?" He gave her his best Shatner grin.

"No."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Nope."

He leaned back, "Then, who?"

She traced her finger along his bottom lip, down his chin, his throat, to just above the first button on his maroon shirt. She toyed with it for a minute, smiling up at him, a glint in her eye, before relieving the button of it's captivity. "Tarzan."

He blinked. "Tarzan?"

She nodded, continuing her travels down his shirt until it was completely free. She swiftly relieved him of it, then let her hands roam over the broad expanse of his chest. She shifted her hips against his leg, causing him to stir.

He swallowed, then cleared his throat. _It's getting warm in here_. "Why Tarzan?"

"Why do you think, Castle?" She hummed in his ear, then nibbled on his earlobe, sending sparks down his body.

"He's handsome?"

She shook her head.

"Likes to..." He swallowed, "...swing from vines?"

"Uh uhn." She was playing with his belt buckle now.

He was having trouble focusing, her fingers had made swift work of the belt and were now toying with the button on his jeans. "He can.." Her finger briefly slipped beneath the fabric as she freed the button "ah, ah...communicate with apes?"

"No," She was slowly tugging on his zipper.

"I give up," He declared, his voice hoarse and throaty. He pulled her closer, pressing himself against her hip, searching for relief.

She put her arms around his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair with one hand, as she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Because he wears nothing but a loin cloth and he rarely - _speaks_."

Before he could protest, she kissed him, her tongue eagerly parting his lips and engaging his tongue in a kinetic dance. She rocked her pelvis against his leg, her knee still hoisted up on the desk. His hand traveled down her back, tickling the delicious slope at her waist before reaching for the flawless curves below. Then he arrived at the hem of her short Nebula-9 uniform, inching his hand beneath the fabric and up the length of her thigh, finding her ass again.

He gasped, abruptly pulling away from her kiss.

"Why Lieutenant Chloe! You forgot to wear panties." His eyes sparkled, the grin on his face growing.

Kate leaned back, her arms around his neck, her lower body still pressed firmly against his, She raised her shoulders, flicked her tongue between her teeth, and whispered, "I know."

As he carried her to the bedroom, her legs straddled around his middle, he half-growled, half-chuckled. "If I'm going to be Tarzan. Then you have to be Jane."

She nipped at his bottom lip and asked, "Does that mean I get to swing from your vine, Castle?"

**The End**


End file.
